JoyStar's Visions
by Spottedleafalways11
Summary: Joykit was a beautiful ThunderClan kit, just like her mother who was murdered before Joykit was even 1 moon old. She never knew her mother but a strange cat walked with her. When she became leader, a band of rogues started trying to destroy thunderclan and joystar must look to her long lost mother for guidance.
1. Chapter 1

**I am gong to put full ThunderClan allegiances now. Main characters will be last(previously important characters)**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-Flightstar**

**Medicine Cat-RavenWing**

**Deputy-ClawFur**

**Warriors**

**Silverflower**

**Swiftstep**

**Firelight**

**Littlecloud**

**Silvercloud**

**Cloudfur**

**Petalfur**

**Darkclaw**

**Milkfur**

**Mistywing**

**Strokeheart**

**Lightstep**

**Featherwing**

**Pinefur**

**Grayclaw**

**Ripplestripe**

**Mapleheart**

**Bramblethorn**

**Featherfur**

**Important**

**Joykit/paw/heart/star**

**Stormpaw/whisper**

**Kits**

**Flickerkit**

**Scratchkit**

**ROGUES**

**Leader-Jade**

**Second in Command-Stripe**

**Healer-Flight**

**Attack Leaders-Bone, Feather, Pine, Oak**

**Hunt Leaders-Feather, Maple, Shadow**

**Other Cats-Bramble, Thorn, Claw, Bluejay, Sparrow, Scratch, Shrew, Trout, Fish, Gorse, Heather, Ice, Wave, Ripple, Sloth, Nut**

A beautiful white ThunderClan queen named EmberFlower watched her precious young tortoiseshell kit, Joykit, play, when she saw ShadowClan warriors coming to attack. ShadowClan had a bloodthirsty leader named ScratchStar at the moment, and they showed mercy on nobody, not kits, not elders. Emberflower grabbed joykit and thrust her into the nursery, as a Shadowclan tom raced towards them. By saving her precious kit, she had gotten herself killed. But her last words to that tiny little she-cat were"I will never ever leave you, even when I am gone, I am always here."

**My first story so I don't really like doing allegiances and I'll get better don't worry but yeah i kinda didn't know what to do for this one because I'm completely unfamiliar with this website. I'll update when I can and as much as I can but I don't always have time. Please tell me anything I did wrong thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Joykit was 3 moons old and the oldest of the kits in the nursery. She had been mostly raised by her father and SilverCloud, a whiteish grayish she-cat with 2 black toms, Nightkit and Darkkit. Joykit had always kinda assumed SilverCloud was her mother, because she didn't know that Nightkit and Darkkit were 3 weeks younger than her. She did know her father, ClawFur, a dark brown tom with yellow eyes, and the deputy. Even though he seemed intimidating with his name and muscular build, he was quite friendly when you weren't an enemy, and very protective of his only daughter. Sometimes he would just stare at her, for she reminded him so much of Emberflower, especially with those bright blue eyes. Joykit and her mother's only difference was their pelt, Joykit a tortoiseshell, and Emberflower, snowy white. Emberflower had had a short coat, been slim, a perfect, silent hunter, a ferocious fighter, and the best tree-climber in the clan. Joykit seemed exactly like her mother when she moved around silently for fun, and climbed up everything in camp. Because Joykit didn't know who her real mother was, she didn't know who the snow white she-cat was that was often in her dreams. She even sometimes would see the pretty cat in puddles, or even a faded image of her. Joykit never told anyone though, it was her little secret and nobody needed to know about it.

"Nightkit, Darkkit, we're gonna be apprentices today!" Joykit mewed excitedly to her two adopted littermates. "Alright!" they cheered. They heard their leader, FlightStar, calling a Clan meeting and ran outside before SilverCloud could tell them to wait or even try to groom them. One of the apprentices, Stormpaw, told them to stop and go back to their mother. "What do you know?" Joykit challenged him. "I was once a kit too ya know. You guys need to be cleaned by SilverCloud." Joykit went back wit her denmates confused. How come cats talking to only Nightkit and Darkkit referred to SilverCloud as their mother, but if Joykit was there they just said SilverCloud? But she didn't have any time to wonder about it because SilverCloud was already herding them forward after grooming them all twice. "Today 3 kits will become apprentices" Flightstar announced. "Nightkit please step forward" Nightkit, trembling with excitement stepped forward"Nightkit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. ShadeStream will be your mentor." "Joykit, please step forward." As Joykit walked towards the leader, she wondered who her new mentor would be. "Joykit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Joypaw. Your mentor will be Clawfur" Joypaw was overwhelmed with both shock and excitement at being apprenticed to her own father. She quickly stepped forward to touch noses with him and didn't even listen when Darkkit was apprenticed to Streakfur.

After the ceremony, Joypaw ran up to ClawFur."What're we gonna do now?"she asked excitedly. "Before we go and see the territory, I need to tell you something" he said"OK. Is it about my training or something?" She asked, she'd always been very inquisitive. "No Joypaw, it's about your mother." "oh, SilverCloud? What about her?"She asked, slightly confused but also increasingly interested. "No,Joypaw, it's not about SilverCloud. It's about your _real_ mother, Emberflower."

**YAY! OK be honest did you like it? I really want as much feedback as possible. Do I need longer chapters? To be more descriptive? To introduce more characters? To go slower? Is it just a bad story in all? Please tell me. Did you guys like the ending? I'll probably do another chapter within the next few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm** doing** this on a phone so it's really hard oh and I can't remember your name sorry. I am seriously scared to do this becuz ima be attacked by spellcheck.**

"What do you mean by Emberflower? My mother is Silvercloud!" Joypaw said in shock. " Actually, your real mother was a beautiful white she-cat named Emberflower. She looked a lot like you and had the exact same perfect blue eyes" Clawfur explained. Joypaw stood there wonderstruck, her father had just described the cat from her dreams and that she sometimes saw. "That sounds like the cat i my dreams and that I sometimes see in water." Joypaw said. "Do you see her too?" "Wait you've seen her?" Her father replied, wondering how that was possible. Suddenly he remembered that horrid night, coming back to patrol with hi mate dead. Silvercloud had heard her last words directed to their kit, about how she'd never be gone. "Yeah, sometimes she whispers to me to do or not to do something, and she's always right!" Joypaws voice interrupted Clawfurs's thoughts. Joypaw still hadn't fully realized that he mother was dead but she could still see and talk to her, or that she'd been lied to the past 5 and a half moons.


	4. Chapter 4

And that was when it hit her. Joypaw had finally realized her mother was not SilverCloud, but dead. "If you've really been seeing her, maybe you should talk to RavenWing." Clawfur suggested. Joypaw nodded. "But first," he continued"We have some training to do. I'm going to show you the territiory now." Joypaw followed her father as he pointed out things like Snakerocks, and she saw the thunderpath, ShadowClan border, RiverClan border, and Fourtrees. "Wow" She said when they got back to camp. "Out territory is HUGE!" "Don'r worry you'll get used to it. Now go eat and get some rest. We're hunting tomorrow."ClawFur told her. Joypaw grabbed a mouse and went over near the apprentices den, unsure where to eat. That was when Stormpaw walked up to her and asked her to eat with him. "OK, sure." she replied, following him to his favorite eating spot behind the apprentices den where Stormpaw's sister, Cloudpaw, was waiting. Joypaw really liked Cloudpaw, she was very energetic and really friendly. "Hi Joypaw!"Cloudpaw said. "How was training?" "Good" Joypaw replied. "We went and saw the entire territory after..." she drifted off, she was still slightly in shock. "After what?" asked Stormpaw? "After ClawFur told me about Emberflower." joypaw finally managed to finish. "It is really sad." Cloudpaw said, and she really meant it. "I remember me and Stormpaw were kits when ShadowClan attacked. It was pretty scary. We watched from the nursery when Emberflower saved you from that ShadowClan tom ScarBlood, and then he killed her. She said"I will never ever leave you, even when I am gone, I am always here" she explained. "Nobody knew what she meant though." Stormpaw added. "I do." Joypaw said to their surprise. "I've seen her in my dreams, there's always a white she-cat that looks kind of like me, sometimes she whispers stuff to me." "Wow, that is like SO cool!" Cloudpaw said in awe. "You can like talk to a StarClan cat!" Joypaw smiled, Cloudpaw was really good at making people feel better. Cloudpaw and Stormpaw started talking about their training while Joypaw ate her mouse. "Well, I gotta go make me a nest in the apprentices den now." she announced when she'd finished. "I'll help you!" Cloudpaw offered. "You can sleep next to me and Stormpaw!" "OK, thanks." Joypaw repleid, grateful. After they were done hunting for a thousand feathers(Cloudpaw insisted) and putting the nest into a perfect shape with the moss and feathers all spread perfectly even over the bracken they'd hunted for twig by twig(yup, Cloudpaw again) Joypaw curled up into her soft nest and fell asleep.

A moon and a half later, it was time for the gathering and Joypaw was going. She stuck next to Cloudpaw(Stormpaw wasn't invited) and looked around her. There were a million cats all over the place! "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the RiverClan apprentices!" Cloudpaw said. Joypaw willingly followed her, glad that she was here to help her. "This is Riverpaw, Minnowpaw, and Coralpaw." Cloudpaw said. "And this is Joypaw." "Hi" Joypaw said shyly. "Are you Emberflower's daughter?" The one called Riverpaw asked? "Yeah, you know who she is?" Joypaw asked. "Of course, _everyone_ knew Emberflower. She was amazing. It was really sad when she died. But then we heard she had a kit that had lived and then we realized that you'd probably be six moons now and ohmygosh it's _so _amazing to see you and you really do look like your mother." this time it was Coralpaw talking. "Ummm, thanks." Joypaw said. A dark grey tom with black stripes was standing on the highrock looking impatient. "Who's that?" asked Joypaw. "That's ScratchStar, ShadowClan's leader. He's been trying to get new territory for forever, but it's one clan against 3 and he still hasn't succeeded." Cloudpaw explained. "The tanish one is SwiftStar, WindClan's leader, and the white one is Icestar, RiverClan's leader." "Oh, OK, thanks." Joypaw responded. "Who're the deputies and medicine cats?" "Well for the deputies"Cloudpaw pointed her tail at a group of four strong cats"you already know ClawFur, he's your mentor/father. The jet-black one is ShadowClan's deputy ThistleThorn, the tortoiseshell is RiverClan's deputy SpottedFlower, the dark grey one is WindClans, her name is GrayHeart. You know our medicine cat RavenWing, RiverClan's med cat is RippleHeart, the bluish one, the white one is WindClan's, SnowFlower, and the tan one is ShadowClans, SunWing" Cloudpaw finished. "OK, thanks." Joypaw said. That was when Swiftstar started the gathering, WindClan was thriving, RiverClan had two new kits, ShadowClan still wanted territory, and then it was FlightStar's turn. "We have two new apprentices, Joypaw, Nightpaw, and Darkpaw!" She announced. Every cat was suddenly looking at EmberFlower's daughter. Then the gathering broke up."So what did you think?" Cloudpaw asked Joypaw. "It was fun, I liked Riverpaw, Minnowpaw, and Coralpaw." Cloudpaw laughed. "They're really fun aren't they? Betcha didn't think your mother was famous." She added. "I never would've though" replied Joypaw.

When they got back to camp, Stormpaw was waiting. "Guess what? A ShadowClan patrol came and said we had half a moon to give up half our territory or they would attack us!" He said excitedly. Joypaw looked around while Cloudpaw and Stormpaw talked about the battle. It seemed the news was already spreading like wildfire. She wondered if she'd be in it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Flightstar called out. Joypaw quickly joined her friends and looked up at their leader. "I have heard about ShadowClan's threat, and we will fight them! We will begin preparing. Here is what is to be done. Apprentices and warriors must do battle training every day. The best tree-climbers will hide in the trees as a backup patrol. We will strengthen the nursery and the elders den. ShadowClan is bigger than us, and there is no doubt that they will have all their warriors and apprentices here." She leaped down from the rock, signaling the meeting was over. ClawFur instantly went up to Joypaw and told her she would be in the backup patrol because she was one of THE BEST tree-climbers.

Half a moon later, ThunderClan was waiting for ShadowClan, and Joypaw was in a tree next to ClawFur, looking at Flightstar and the warriors down below, along with Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. She saw ShadowClan coming. "So your not giving us what you want anymore are you?" Scratchstar snarled. "You've brought an awful small patrol Flightstar, but then you were always weak." Joypaw looked on the other side of the two Clans to where a third patrol was hiding in the bushes, this patrol contained all the best fighters that weren't in the trees. "You will never win ScratchStar." Flightstar said confidently. "If that's what you think, think again. SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Scratchstar yowled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I am finally putting in the names of people who have given me reviews. Fanfic-To-A-t, Catqstar, and Mewflight. Thanks you guys. :D**

JoyStar watched as the cats launched into battle. As she was watching, she noticed a presence beside her. She looked around, and saw EmberFlower standing with her. "JoyPaw, I am here to help you." she said. JoyPaw looked over at ClawFur, wondering if he could see his former mate. "No, JoyPaw, only you can see me. Look, when you attack, you must target ScratchStar, even though you are only an apprentice. ClawFur will help you. ScratchStar only has 2 lives left, you can take at least one of them." JoyPaw nodded, then said, "You're really my mother?" "Yes" EmberFlower responded "I have watched you grow into a wonderful apprentice, and I can't wait to see you made a warrior." JoyPaw smiled, then watched ClawFur give the signal to attack. JoyPaw's eyes locked on ScratchStar as she flew down from the tree, and landed straight on his back, ClawFur standing right with her, along with EmberFlower. She watched and listened to EmberFlower showing her what to do, and copied it. She bit the ShadowClan leader's tail, and almost ripped of his paw until he was yowling in pain and fell to the ground. That was when JoyPaw realized that is was part of the warrior code to not kill. "It was for self defense, and he is practically living outside the warrior code in the first place" EmberFlower's voice soothed JoyPaw, as she watched ShadowClan carry their leader away back to their camp.

Back at camp, ClawFur asked JoyPaw where she got the foolish idea to attack ScratchStar. "EmberFlower told me to, and she told me that you would help me if I did. She also showed me what to do." JoyPaw explained. ClawFur just shook his head and walked off. That night the the apprentices den, everyone was talking about the battle, but the main focus was on JoyPaw because now ScratchStar was on his last life. "Hey JoyPaw, I saw what you did to his paw. That was AWESOME!" NightPaw said. JoyPaw just lay there, embarrassed. And that was when StormPaw entered. "JoyPaw, CloudPaw was really badly injured, and RavenWing isn't sure she'll heal." StormPaw said. "WHAT!?" JoyPaw exclaimed as she marched right out of the apprentices den and into the medicine cat den to see CloudPaw lying there, covered in cobwebs. "CloudPaw..." JoyPaw said in shock, CloudPaw smiled and said "Hey, at least I'll get to meet StarClan. I'll even get to see EmberFlower again. But it's OK, you guys will get on with life." JoyPaw stared at her friend in shock, surprised that she could be so fine with dying. But then again, CloudPaw made everything an adventure. Suddenly, FlightStar walked in, demanding that CloudPaw be carried out to be made a warrior before she went to StarClan. JoyPaw followed the leader as she called a clan meeting, and watched her give CloudPaw her warrior name, CloudHeart. "I give you this name for your brave heart, and for the way you have always made everyone around you smile" FlightStar finished. CloudPaw's last words to her brother were these, "Haha StormPaw. I _told _you I get to be a warrior before you." then she smiled and closed her eyes one final time.

**YAY! I finally killed CloudPaw. I was actually going to directly kill her in the battle but then I forgot and decided I could make her a warrior anyways. I was actually always planning on killing her in the battle with ShadowClan, but I got caught up with JoyPaw taking one of ScratchStar's lives and forgot all about it. So what do you guys think? Am I a little to murderous? Sorry for those of you that liked CloudHeart, I did too. Please give me some reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy cow I haven't updated this story in forever! **

Joypaw stared at Cloudheart's motionless body, in shock. Cloudheart had always been the one to help her fit in, the one that had made jokes to make everything better, even her own death. She watched as Stormpaw yowled in grief for his sister, his littermate. Joypaw walked over to him and stood by him as they sat vigil for the young warrior. "It's going to be OK" Joypaw heard a voice say. She turned around and found her mother standing there beside her. "You and Stormpaw will be OK, Joypaw. You should learn from Cloudheart, learn how to make the best of things, how to never give up, how no matter what the situation there is always a bright side" Emberflower continued. Joypaw sighed and whispered "I wish I could believe that" "But you can "Emberflower responded.

3 moons after the unfortunate death of Cloudheart Stormpaw and Joypaw had become much closer to one another, often hunting together and sleeping side by side in the apprentices den. On the fourth moon, it was Stormpaw's warrior ceremony. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Flightstar asked "I do" Stormpaw said, his voice filled with confidence. " StarClan honors your brave spirit and intense loyalty, and I give you the name Stormwhisper!" she finished. Joypaw was the first to call out his new name and the rest of the clan quickly joined in, as Joypaw went to congratulate her friend. As she walked up to him, she whispered "Cloudheart would be proud" and he nodded.

A moon later and it was Joypaw's warrior ceremony, and she was given the name Joyheart for her joyous heart and the way her bright spirit lifted others in her presence. "Stormwhisper, come hunting with me" she said. "OK" he replied. As they hunted, Joyheart caugth a whiff of an unfamiliar cat scent. As they tracked it down, just outside the territory they found a bunch of rogue cats. Nobody saw them, but they new that the new cats would soon be threatening their clan...

**Sorry I really wanna move on with this story so I kinda skipped like everything! Anyways I needed to introduce the rogues someday, and I figured to just get it over with. But yeah so can't wait until you guys give me reviews on Love and Loss and Tornheart's Revenge. **


	7. Chapter 7

Joyheart walked into camp carrying a mouse. She dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile, then walked quickly to the warriors den, but Stormwhisper had caught up to her.

"We need to talk" he said.

"What is there to talk about?" Joyheart asked bitterly.

"You know what! We found a bunch of rogues living in our territory! We need to report to Flightstar! Drive them out! Do _something!" _He yelled exasperated. Joyheart looked away. She knew she should take his advice and do something, and she didn't know why she didn't want to. She was unsure if she should do anything about the rogues. They weren't threatening their territory after all. As she was trying to think of a response, a flash of white caught her eye. She looked, and saw her mother standing there. The white she-cat nodded her head, and Joyheart knew she must go to Flightstar.

"Fine, I'll go." she finally said. Stormwhisper knew she would go on her own, and he didn't mind. He needed time to think. What had made her suddenly decide? What had she been looking at? But he knew that if she had a secret, she would only share it with him if she wished to. You couldn't force _anything _out of that cat.

Flightstar was shocked to hear about the rogues, but agreed that they weren't on ThunderClan territory so there was no use in attacking them as of right now.

"Oh, and Joyheart" she added,

"Yeah?" asked Joyheart, confused

"Flickerkit and Scratchkit are ready for mentors. How would you feel about mentoring Flickerkit?" Flightstar asked. Joyheart nodded, she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Who will mentor her brother?" Joyheart finally asked

"Stormwhisper."

...

That night, there was an apprentice ceremony for the two kits. Flightsar called up Flickerkit and the white she-cat with brown patches stepped up.

"Flickerkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flickerpaw. Joyheart" she called. Joyheart stepped up, trying not to show how truly excited she was. "Joyheart, you have shown great spirit and courage. I trust you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice Flickerpaw." The leader finished. Joyheart and Flickerpaw touched noses, and then Scratckit was called forward. "Scratchkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Scratchpaw. Stormwhisper, you have shown great bravery and loyalty, I trust you will pass on these qualities to Scratchpaw" All the cats below called out the two new apprentices names', Scratchpaw and Flickerpaw.

"What do we do now?" Flickerpaw asked Joyheart.

"You go make a nest in the apprentices den. Tomorrow I'll show you the territories."

"Are we going with Scratchpaw?"

"Depends on if she is willing to go with her best friend." Said Stormwhisper, coming up behind the two she-cats.

"Fine" Joyheart said, before making her way into the warriors den. She curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep.

...

"Joyheart, I am proud of you. Listen, the rogues are OK for now, but they will attack and there will be many battles." Joyheart was standing in a beautiful forest, sitting high in a tree next to Emberflower who was speaking.

"But _when? _And can ThunderClan defeat them? How many of them are there anyways?" Joyheart needed to know more. She couldn't stand knowing there was danger but having no idea what to do about it, when anything bad would happen, or how it would turn out.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" Emberflower said, and then started to fade away.

"Don't go! I need you! I need to know more! Don't leave!" Joyheart called out frantically. Emberflower gave her daughter one last loving look before Joyheart woke up in the warrior den. As she looked around, she realized she was the only one awake. Nightshade and Darkshadow who had received their warrior names at the same time as Joyheart were both sleeping peacefully, and Stormwhisper was still curled up in his nest, along with all the other warrriors. She slowly got up and made her way out of the den, she needed fresh air. Looking at the sky, she realized it wasn't even dawn yet. She knew she could get back to sleep, but instead wandered into the forest. Eventually, she found herself at Fourtress. Barley thinking, she climbed up one of the great oaks until she was on some of the highest branches. Looking out, she realized just how beautiful the view was from this spot. She could see big hill and grassy moors looking in the WindClan direction, beautiful rivers and willows towards RiverClan, dark and shadowy pine trees and marsh near ShadowClan, and a land of trees in the direction of her own clan, ThunderClan. She lost track of time as she sat there, until she looked at the sky and realized it was getting late. Quickly she hopped from tree to tree, all the way into the ThunderClan camp.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Almost sent out a search party, and its time to take the apprentices out!" Stormwhisper ran up to Joyheart as she walked into camp.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I woke up before dawn and went into the forest, then climbed one of the great oaks. The view was so pretty I could only sit there, and I lost track of time" she explained.

"Well don't do it again" he said. The two warriors collected the apprentices and headed out. Not very far from camp, they came face to face with a fox.

**How did you all like it? I tried to make it a little longer because all my chapter are really short. I also wanted to end it on a cliffhanger for the fun of it so I randomly threw in a fox. I actually only decided to do it right after I typed "The two warriors collected the apprentices" . Please give me some reviews, and what do you think will happen with the fox? **


	8. Chapter 8

"Flickerpaw, Scratchpaw, run back to camp and get helpt! NOW!" Joyheart ordered, thinking fast. Joyheart looked at Stormwhisper and their eyes met. Both of them nodded, and leaped onto opposites sides of the fox. Joyheart could feel her mother beside her, helping her. She twisted and scratched the fox, while it Stormwhisper did similar things. The fox tried to snap at Joyheart, but she surprised even herself with the way she instantly leaped out of the way, twisting in air. She was fast as a WindClan cat and leapt as high as a SkyClan cat. Right before the fox caught her tail, Joyheart jumped onto its back, frustrating it. The only problem was she wasn't very strong so it made little effect, except she could claw its fur. Pretty soon, a patrol of warrior appeared to help drive the fox out.

When it was finally over, no cat was seriously injured, though Nightshade had a good scratch on his side.

"You should get that looked at by Ravenwing" Joyheart told the cat whom she'd thought was her brother. Nightshade nodded and went back to camp. After they finished touring the territory, Joyheart and Stormwhisper decided to teach the apprentices battle moves.

"Flickerpaw, can you tell me every other clans strength and weakness?" Joyheart challenged her apprentice.

"Well, WindClan is fast, RiverClan can swim, and I think ShadowClan can, umm, hide? And the WindClan is weaker, and RiverClan is...slower...and ShadowClan, uhhhh, they leap to quickly into battle?" Flickerpaw guessed.

"Pretty good" Joyheart said, "We will start with some basic stuff. Try to attack me." she instructed. Flickerpaw looked at her mentor's paws and leaped, but Joyheart easily dodged the young apprentice. "Don't give away where you're going to attack" she advised. This time Flickerpaw looked at Joyheart's paws, again, but attempted to leap onto her chest.

"OK, I'm much bigger than you. Do you really think that will work? Use your smaller size to your advantage" Joyheart explained. Flickerpaw nodded and leaped at her mentor, but at the last second twisted onto her back so she slid under the bigger warrior and could claw at her stomach.

"Very good" Joyheart praised her apprentice. "It's getting late, I think we'll go back now. Get some rest, tomorrow we'll do some more fighting and start on hunting". Joyheart then went to find Stormwhisper, who was just finishing with Scratchpaw. When the littermates both ran back to camp, Stormwhisper and Joyheart decided to take a walk through the forest.

"Hey, want to climb one of the great oaks?" she asked.

"I guess" Stormwhisper responded. Joyheart went first, leaping up onto the branches and climbing higher and higher, until she was at one of the highest branches. Stormwhisper followed her much more slowly and carefully, until they were both sitting side by side leaning into each other on the branch. Both were mesmerized by the beautiful view of the sunset.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Joyheart asked.

"Yeah" said Stormwhisper. "Later we should teach the apprentices to climb trees" he added, changing the subject.

"That'll be fun. But I already promised Flickerpaw hunting anf fighting tomorrow, so it'd have to be the day after." she replied. They sat next to each other, talking about a bunch of random stuff like training the apprentices, how fun it was to be so high up, what would happen with the rogues, and other stuff until it was after midnight.

"We should probably get down" Joyheart finally said, "It's already completely dark." Stormwhisper agreed and they climbed down, then walked back to camp.

...

It was three moons later, and the clans were at peace, except Joyheart always felt tired and weak. One night, and and Stormwhisper were at sunningrocks, when she finally confessed to him how exhausted she always seemed to be.

"Maybe you should see Ravenwing." he suggested. Joyheart reluctantly agreed and they went back to camp, and Stormwhisper went with Joyheart to the medicine den.

"Well, your not sick" Ravenwing said. "You are, however, expecting kits."

**OK seriously though who DIDN'T see that one coming? She was always going to have kits, and I realized I'd already brought the rogues in so she had to have kits before the battles began. Well, maybe. I already have their names to. Please give me reviews on what you think of the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright OK so she was expecting kits right?**

"WHAT!?" Joyheart exclaimed, shocked. She could not believe that she was expecting kits. Well, actually, she could. She wasn't sure if it was wonderful or if it would be difficult. She could never imagine being cramped up in the nursery, not being able to run or fight, especially with a threat so near. Stormwhisper, however, didn't seem conflicted at all.

"That's wonderful!" he said. "Isn't it amazing Joyheart? Our own kits! Just imagine training them to be great warriors and..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to enter his own world.

"How long until I'm due?" Joyheart asked. What if she was expected to have kits soon? She couldn't move into the nursery yet!

"Probably only a few moons" Ravenwing replied. "I'll bet your proud. Of course, you don't seem like the kind of she-cat that could spend her time cramped up in the nursery taking care of kits. You'll probably end up sneaking out in the night, and we'll have to put a permanent watch on the nursery!" the last part was meant as a joke, but Joyheart realized it could happen, there was a slight possibility. She rolled her eyes, and started to walk to the warrior den, without noticing Stormwhisper.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To get some rest. I'm tired." Joyheart replied. Why did he care if she was walking over to the warriors den? What did it matter? It wasn't like she was about to go start a war with another clan!

"You need to move into the nursery. You could easily lose those kits, and that would be to horrible. I'll help you make your nest. We should probably start now though, considering we'll have to pick the perfect twigs and gather a million feathers for it." Joyheart smiled, remembering her old friend Cloudheart. When Joyheart had first become an apprentice, Joypaw, Cloudheart had insisted on getting a million feathers, perfectly even moss, and they had to search the forest for flawless bracken for her nest. It had taken _forever_. Just thinking about her made Joyheart sad. Cloudheart had been a lively, funny apprentice that was so easy to be around until she was killed in a battle with ShadowClan. Joyheart remembered how she was made a warrior right before dying, since she had died for her clan. She remembered the white she-cats dying words, teasing Stormwhisper, then Stormpaw, about how she had always said she would be a warrior before him. She let out a sigh, lost in memories. She didn't even realize where she was until she crashed into a tree.

"Woah, Joyheart, are you all right?" Stormwhisper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Cloudheart" she got up and started shaking herself out.

"Maybe I should get the stuff for your nest and your can head into the nursery or whatever" Stormwhisper suggested. She nodded and headed back into the nursery. Inside, she saw Silverflower, the only other queen who was due very sue.

"Hey Joyheart, what are you doing here?" Silverflower asked.

"Same thing as you" she responded. Right then, Flightstar called a Clan meeting.

"Everyone," she began, "There has been a report of a fox den on our territory, with multiple foxes inside near the abandoned twoleg den. All cats must stay away until we figure out what to do. If any apprentices scent fox, run back to camp, just to be safe" she finished. Nobody was happy about this, it was just another thing to worry about. "Also," Flightstar continued, "There has been a report of rogues just outside our territory, so all cats are ordered to be on watch! That is all" Quickly, Joyheart glanced at Stormwhisper then stood up.

"I have an announcement to make!" Joyheart said. Flightstar nodded at her, and she continued, "I am expecting kits and moving to the nursery. My apprentice, Flickerpaw, will need a new mentor" Flightstar nodded, then looked around and said,

"I believe a suitable mentor would be Firelight" Joyheart nodded in agreement, then left to go back to the nursery.

* * *

><p>A half moon later, Joyheart woke up to a sharp cry. It was Silverflower, who said her kits were coming. Quickly, Joyheart called for Ravenwing and the medicine cat rushed in.<p>

"Do you want to watch?" she asked Joyehart, who nodded. _She is in so much pain, I hope it isn't to bad for my kitting _she thought worriedly. There ended up being two kits, one of them a light silvery color like her mother, and the other a slightly darker kit. Immediately, Silverflower's mate Swiftstep walked in. Swiftstep was a dark brown tom with a slightly smaller build, and he was an amazing hunter.

"What are you going to name them?" Joyheart asked.

"The silver one will be Songkit, and the darker tom will be Breezekit" Silverflower decided. Joyheart nodded, they were very pretty names after all.

* * *

><p>It was one moon after Sivlerflower's kitting, very late in leaf-bare, in the middle of the night, when Joyheart woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach.<p>

"Whats wrong?" asked Sivlerflower.

"The kits are coming" Joyheart said, with fear in her eyes,

**OK, got that over with. I am going to change the names of the kits I had originally planned(some will stay the same) but yeah. Btw, she will have multiple litters. Any ideas?**


End file.
